This Life Is Gonna Change
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Everything changed for Noah Puckerman the day he woke up and, suddenly, he wasn't a he anymore. This wasn't something he...she...ever wanted, but with Quinn there, maybe it can be okay. Puck/Quinn


Hey, everyone! Okay, so I honestly have no idea where this fic even came from. I was attempting to work on a WIP and was getting nowhere, so I tried to write something else, and this kind of exploded onto my screen. The topic is weird, yeah, but...I couldn't resist. _Please_ read the warnings. I will not be blamed for your getting very weirded out if you don't. Hell, you had enough warning in the summary, I'd think, so if you still clicked this...all the power to you. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm kind of nervous about posting this one, but if you're just going to comment and say that this isn't actually possible, don't bother. I'm not that much of an idiot.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. If it did, this show would be going a lot differently.

**WARNINGS:** Genderbending and femslash. Also, AU after S1. You have been warned.

This Life Is Gonna Change  
One-shot

No one could explain how it happened. Doctors, scientists, no one with any kind of degree could say shit about what had caused Noah Puckerman to wake up one morning with tits and a vagina where his (her?) penis should have been.

Nana had shaken her head and called it the Puckerman family curse, said she'd warned him years ago. So she had. She'd mentioned it once or twice growing up that the Puckerman men went through a change when they turned seventeen.

_"Sometimes they change back, sometimes they don't. You'll know by the end of the month."_

Well, the end of the month came and nothing. His pride and joy was still missing and to make things worse, he'd gotten a motherfucking period. _That_ had blown.

By the end of the third month (and the end of summer break), Puck had been forced to admit that nothing was changing. That Noah Elijah Puckerman was gone and that Noa middle-name-still-to-be-determined Puckerman was here to stay. It was just a letter drop from her (and fuck, she was going to actually need to _be_ a girl now) old name, but when everything had been done and that "H" was gone...she was still blaming the girl hormones on why she bawled like a frigging baby.

But it was the stares and Karofsky's slushie on her first day of junior year that sent her running to hide in the boys' room with sticky ice and corn syrup dripping from the long hair that had practically appeared over night. Someone had shouted at her to get out, but she locked herself inside the handicap stall, nails digging hard into her scalp and breath coming fast.

It had been Artie that found her and Kurt who shimmied under the door (bitching about his clothes the whole time) sometime after lunch. There weren't any gasps of shock or freaked out looks shared between the ones that still had their dicks. She knew it was because of Quinn.

Quinn who had been there from the very beginning. Quinn who had been sleeping on her couch when she woke up that morning and started screaming bloody murder. Quinn whose first reaction after a second of shocked staring was _shut up before you wake the baby_. Quinn who didn't take Beth away when her father turned out to be a freak that became her other mother.

The thought that day that Quinn would take Beth away had killed her. It had taken so much and so many promises as they stood outside the hospital's nursery to convince Quinn that they could be parents. In one morning, all of that could have been gone, but Quinn brought a move right out of left field and...hugged her.

_"We'll figure it out."_

She'd said it again when it was time to admit that her penis just wasn't going to come back and that the nine and a half cut had been exchanged for a pair of C-cups and an ass Santana would kill for.

And now she was here. Sitting on another bathroom floor, tears falling and knees pulled to her chest.

That was how Quinn found her.

With the positive pregnancy test still on the floor beside her.

She spared no more than a glance at the piece of science and plastic as she sat down next to her and pulled Noa into an embrace that just made the tears fall faster.

"How?"

The question was soft, non-judging, and so much of the Quinn the blonde had grown into since she had a baby growing in her body.

Noa buried her face in the valley between Quinn's breasts as the story spilled, muffled, past her lips. Every sordid detail. From the fear when she realized that, yeah, she was a girl that still liked girls, and straight to the desperate hope that fucking a guy would make her _normal_, because wasn't her life complicated enough as it was? She told Quinn about the bar and the guy she'd met there. She told her about the dirty fuck in the bathroom and how fucking _wrong_ it had felt. Too hard, too cold, too male. She cried when she said that the condom must have broken and what the hell was she supposed to do now?

_"We'll figure it out."_

Like this was Quinn's responsibility too and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

_"I didn't want to be gay."_

_"Sometimes, you don't get a choice. Whatever did this to you, Noa, it changed your body, but it didn't change your mind. You're thinking more like a girl as you adjust, but that's why. You're adjusting. Your sexuality doesn't adjust. It just...is."_

There had been something in her voice then, a sad acceptance, and Noa understood. In that moment, she had understood. Understood Quinn's rejection of that new kid with the Bieber hair (someone really had to cut that shit off). Understood the increased time the blonde had been spending with Santana and Brittany. Understood the night Quinn came over with her face beet red and wearing a shade of lip gloss that wasn't her shade.

Quinn told her how she'd denied it for years, how having Beth and growing up had forced her to finally be true to herself, because how could she teach Beth to be honest if she couldn't be?

_"You're gay?"_

_"Yes. And I can finally say that and not hate myself."_

The club had taken the news of everything in stride. Kurt said his gaydar had picked up on both of them ages ago. Santana made a snarky comment about karma. Finn just looked kind of confused.

Quinn kissed her when she was four months pregnant and standing in front of her mirror in pajama bottoms and a bra, hands on the first hints of a baby bump.

_"I used to do that," Quinn said, Beth in her arms as she leaned against the doorway. There was a fond smile on her face as she laid their daughter in her bassinet and walked up behind Noa. Her hands settled on Noa's waist, her chin on the brunette's shoulder._

_"I'm just gonna get bigger."_

_Quinn laughed softly. "It's a baby. It grows. You don't get a choice."_

_"It's still weird. I was a guy less than a year ago."_

_"Yeah, and I was in your position."_

_Noa groaned. "Did I apologize for that? Morning sickness sucks. And is a blatant fucking lie."_

_Quinn's head fell backward this time as she laughed. There was still a smile on her face as Noa turned in her arms and the brunette's arms fell loosely over her shoulders. Quinn's went securely around her waist. "It's a hard adjustment. Just getting used to being a girl and now you've got someone else in there."_

_"Yeah," Noa whispered, gaze falling as her forehead fell against Quinn's shoulder._

_"Hey," she whispered back. "You're doing the parent thing now and you're doing better than everyone ever thought you could. Even me. You can do it again. You said you want to keep this baby."_

_"I do," she agreed, looking up, and letting their foreheads press together._

_Their eyes locked, soft and caring ones meeting a pair that still held a hint of fear. Quinn bit her lip, her gaze darting to Noa's ChapStick covered ones for a moment before she leaned in and..._

_By the time the kiss ended, they were on the bed and Quinn's Cheerios top was unzipped and half off._

Kurt called them on it the next day in Glee.

Noa didn't think about the guy that got her there much. There were four times when she thought about him. When she found out about the pregnancy, when she found out Beth was going to have a little sister, when Dr. Wu ran those genetic tests, and now.

In labor.

History repeated itself at Regionals as her water broke all over the shoes that Quinn had worn (and almost ruined) last year. Santana called it karma again. Quinn told her to shut up and disappeared into the delivery room with her girlfriend.

Rena Quinn Fabray-Puckerman was born at 6:46 that night.

At 6:49, her name went onto paper and Quinn cried.

Quinn said _I love you_ at 6:50.

Noa said it back directly after.

They kissed at 6:51.

There was one important lesson they'd learned since the morning Noah became Noa and woke up screaming.

Time is all you have, because everything can change in a second and you have no choice but to open yourself up to change.

Because sometimes...sometimes, it can be the best change of your life.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
